


The Echo of Things Unsaid

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Communication, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Happy hates the hat, Happy likes Toby's hair, Post 2x21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even theoretically, a proposal is a pretty heavy thing to think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Echo of Things Unsaid

“That theoretical marriage thing? You should chew on that for a while.”

The words echo in her head, but instead of a painful clang it’s a melody, something Happy wants to hear over and over again.

She kisses Toby goodbye when he leaves for doctor’s appointment, which Happy thinks is weird.

“You are a doctor,” she says, baffled. “Just do your own check up.”

“Nope,” he replies. “Can’t be objective. Just like I can’t do a check up on you.” He smiles at her. “See you later?”

Happy nods. “Your house.”

Toby shoots her a smile as he leaves, adjusting that absurd hat as he walks away. 

She hates the hat. No, she really hates the hat.

It covers the soft curls that Happy loves to thread her fingers through, gives her a little something to hold on to when Toby is driving her wild.

She stops that thought in its tracks, mainly because she’s still at work and she’s pretty sure Tim and Walter haven’t left yet.

Happy clears her throat and tries not to think about Toby’s hair or his pseudo-proposal, which both make her feel similar butterflies, and then she has to try not to think about that.

“Damn crazy shrink,” she grumbles, packing her laptop away. “Heading out," she says, volume loud enough to echo through the garage, "goodnight.”

She’s halfway out the door when Tim catches up to her. “Hey, Happy.”

Happy turns around. “Yeah?”

“Wanted to compliment you,” Tim says, weirdly sunny as always. Happy’s always been a little distrustful of people who are always positive, but every once in a while she remembers that Tim’s got shrapnel in his back and she decides that he’s got the right to be happy all he wants. “The whole team, really. For civilians you guys have a lot of guts. It's great to be working with that kind of bravery."

“We’re not brave,” Happy corrects. “We just have math on our side.”

Tim sighs. “You act all stoic, but I see the way you look at Toby.” He holds the door for Happy. “And that’s not math.”

“That’s a weird thing to say,” Happy says, eyeing him warily. She steps out the door. “Uh, thanks.”

Tim nods. “Have a good night, Happy.”

“You, too.”

She finds herself driving to Toby’s apartment without thinking it through, taking his exit instead of her own, while the radio station they agree is the best plays in the background.

He’s become a part of her she never knew she wanted, and the echo grows louder as she realizes he’s a part she doesn’t want to let go.

She parks in the driveway to his apartment complex, pulls out the key he gave her weeks ago, and lets herself in.

Her cereal is on his kitchen counter, her jacket hangs on the back of one of his chairs. The carton of ice cream they shared last night is next to the carton of milk she’d finished this morning.

And it’s their grocery list, the first item of which is more milk, on the refrigerator.

“Okay, maybe theoretical marriage isn't that big of a stretch,” Happy mutters, dropping her laptop bag next to Toby's desk. She changes out of her clothes, the long day lingering on the fabric like a weight, and she realizes she’s almost out of shampoo.

The Toby’s Place shampoo that she only got a couple months ago, that she hadn’t realized she could go through this quickly. Though, maybe, she’s here more than she realizes.

She leaves her hair damp, throwing it into a tangled mess of a bun, and steals one of Toby’s old t-shirts. She’s comfortable and warm, so she tosses herself on the couch with a book. It's something Toby recommended, something he'd picked up on one of his bookstore adventures. The story is strange, a combination of time travel, realistic fiction, and history, but she's lost in it quickly. It's not long, though, before she's curled around a dark blue blanket Toby leaves draped on the couch, and sleep has won the war for control.

Happy's eyes fly open when she hears the door click and Toby’s voice calling, “Hap? You home?”

She sits up, still drowsy, but she feels a smile spread across her lips when she sees him. “Yep.”

“Are you wearing my shirt?” he asks.

Happy nods.

"Can I come home to this every day?" he says with a laugh.

It's a perfect moment, almost too perfect, for her to tell him that his words have become an uncontrollable melody in her mind. But it doesn't come out.

Happy stands, walking over to him. “Are you still wearing that hat?”

“Yes?” Toby replies, but it sounds more like a question.

She stands on her tiptoes to kiss him, taking the hat off and throwing it over by the bookshelf as she does so. “Not anymore.”

He smiles at her, a look of indecipherable meaning in his eyes, and she knows. She knows right then.

She would say yes.

Her lips move, the words boil within her, but nothing comes out.

Toby’s still gazing at her. “Everything alright, my darling honey bee?”

The words are still stuck.

Happy throws her arms around his neck and pulls him down, sealing her lips to his in a way she hopes says what she can’t.

She says it in the way her hands shake when she pulls his shirt over his head, fingertips sliding along his skin.

She says it in the way her lips press to his neck, the way she smiles when he gasps her name, the way she pulls him to his bedroom and kicks shut the door.

She ways it in the way she moans his name, his hands on her body speaking for him how much he cares for her.

She says it in the way she pulls him closer, pulls him deeper inside of her, holds him so closely she doesn’t know where he ends and she begins.

She says it in the way she laughs, “Glad you got rid of that hat,” when she pulls at his hair and he tells her not to stop, when his lips press to hers like he wants to lock them together for eternity.

She says it in the way she sighs his name, when she loses control and can’t think beyond the two of them and doesn't want to.

And then she can’t say anything at all when he’s smiling at her like that, when he kisses her forehead, her cheek, her nose, her lips.

“I love you,” he says quietly, brushing her hair out of her face. “You’re so beautiful.”

She can only smile and rest her head on his chest, holding him tight because she never wants to lose this. She wants this forever.

Happy’s not sure how much time passes, how long it takes before she says it, but the words final come.

“I’d say yes,” Happy says quietly.

There’s no response.

Happy shifts to see Toby, eyes closed and mouth slightly open, his breathing the steady beat of sleep, and she deflates for a moment.

“Of course you’d pass out when I was trying to talk to you,” she sighs, but there’s no bite behind it.

His arm is still resting on her shoulders, he’s still solid and safe, and she knows it’ll come up again before long.

“You better have one hell of a proposal to make up for falling asleep on me,” Happy mumbles, but there's something about this room and the sound of Toby's heartbeat, and she's lulled to sleep in seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> (Happy is reading Life After Life by Kate Atkinson, which is really good and super not Happy [or happy, to be honest] but it's definitely a Toby book.)


End file.
